Dona Nobis Pacem
by Moi Fah
Summary: Continuation of Ending C. Fiona discovers that she still has the Saturnus Key after 3 years, and Hewie is strangely urging her to return to Belli Castle. Fiona knows to keep her distance, but the hooded, 'keeper of the castle' still invades her dreams...


_**Title: Dona Nobis Pacem**_

_**Author: Moi Fah**_

_**Genre: General**_

_**Topic: Haunting Ground**_

_**Characters: Fiona Belli, Hewie, mentions: Debilitas, Daniella, Riccardo, & Lorenzo**_

_**Word Count: 1660**_

_**Feedback:...if you feel so moved**_

_**Rating: T (mentions of impregnation, which is obviously like sex)**_

_**

* * *

**_

21-year-old Fiona Belli leaned back, reclining in her favorite chair, making sure that she didn't spill her steaming cup of tea. Blowing on it, she carefully took a few sips. Hewie, the now 7-year-old White German Shepard, slowly trotted over to where she sat and lay down by her feet with a bit of a huff. "Oh, come on, Hewie," began Fiona sweetly, settling her cup on the table beside her, "It was just a little bath. I promise it's not going to hurt you." she smiled down at him, and Hewie solemnly looked up and stared back at her. He definitely wasn't a puppy anymore, that was for sure, but he wasn't quite to the age of old either.

Deep down, Fiona knew that she could only hope for a few more years with the creature who had so graciously risked his life to save her own those three years. Even now the memory of the castle made her shiver, and she brought a hand up to her heart in an attempt to control her heartbeat. The scary man who had chased her...she hadn't the heart to try and kill the thing, and forcing Hewie on him seemed even worse, because that would've endangered both of their lives.

Hewie whined suddenly, breaking Fiona from her reverie with a little gasp. Looking down, she put her smile back on in an attempt to distract him, but Hewie had learned too well to be fooled by that. Standing up on all fours, he began to nudge her leg, but for what, Fiona herself was unsure. "What's the matter, boy? Do you need to go outside?" Still the pushing persisted. "Are you hungry, maybe?" A forceful headbutt was her answer. Gasping, she jumped up from her chair, "Hewie, what on Earth has gotten into you?" she seemed to scold, "I thought I taught him better than that..." she mumbled to herself, at first not noticing as the dog began to vacate the room. "Now where are you going, Hewie?" she called but received no answer.

Giving a little sigh, Fiona began to follow the White Shepard through the halls of their comforting home. After that hellish night in the castle, the blond girl had taken herself and the dog back to America where they belonged. She returned to college. When the news about her parents reached from overseas, she was called on by the police, and after sorting things out, she received the inheritance money Ugo and Ayla had left for her. The money meant nothing in comparison to their loss. For days, she found herself she just sitting around staring at the money, trying to figure out what to do with it.

Eventually, she gathered her courage, as well as Hewie and some other things, and flew back to Europe. Her view of the country she had longed to see since childhood had changed drastically, all in the scope of one night. But now, the nightmare was over. Now, she could stay here without fear, and stay closer to her parents who had been buried in a graveyard not far from where they lived presently. She bought a cheap house, a good ways away from Belli Castle mind you, found a good job, and settled here for good. Hewie was still her personal watch-dog, and left him at home to guard the house on occasion. Rarely did she ever leave without him.

"Hewie?" she called again, hoping that it would distract that dog from wherever it was that he was trying to lead her. The only door she had left open was the bedroom and that was because it had been connected to the bathroom where Hewie had just been bathed. Entering, she looked around for the Shepard, but instead found that a wooden box had been knocked to the ground. And it wasn't just any old box either...it was a knick-knack, a rather favorite one of hers too. The dog must have accidentally knocked it off when he came by. Moving to pick it up, she realized that the lid had fallen off, and the entire inside of the thing was visible.

Inside it, there lay a key. Fiona felt her heart skip a beat. How could she have forgotten it was in here. She reached for it slowly, as if the thing would explode on impact. It was the Saturnus key...the very one she had grabbed from the Goddess Statue before the odd creature had attacked her for the final time.

Holding it in her palms, the girl's mind drifted. What if, for whatever, she had pressed on? After accepting that filthy key from the creature, she had discovered the main-gate key by way of the bathroom. She might have had another chance to get out. And there were still so many questions left unanswered...then again, she wasn't sure she wanted to know them. But still, she couldn't help but think of the beautiful maid who was almost robotic in action, and the creepy way she had smiled after being abused. And what _of_ that abusive man? The voice from the music room and his appeared to be one in the same- both alluring and dangerous. Fiona hadn't seen him afterwards, and a slight fear in her grew that maybe he was still looking for her...still trying to find her and impregnate her. There was a very good possibility. Oh yes, and what of the mysterious hand in the hole? Were they the same person too? And the telephone call...what about that? The car crash they'd been in...even now, 3 years later, she still had no recollection of it. Fiona grasped her temple in pain...so many thoughts, so many painful ones...

Whimpering, she dropped the key to the ground. After she calmed a bit, the blond decided to risk another look at the key, pondering whether to throw it away, or flush it down the toilet, or even keep it and let it her haunt her memories for awhile.

"Arf!" Looking around, she found Hewie sitting opposite of her, tail wagging as he sat on the bed.

"There you are, Hewie. Did you do this?" she asked sternly in the attempt to cover up her actions. The dog replied with nothing other than an all-knowing stare. Fiona took one last look at the key on the ground, "Hewie, don't tell me you want to...to go back there?"

"Arf!"

Fiona's eyes widened...that was an affirmative sound if she'd heard one from a dog. "Ah, but Hewie..." she seemed to complain. "Why?" Sometimes Fiona would actually forgot the dog could not answer back, and would speak before catching herself.

The dog jumped down and stood in front of the key, snarling like he had when the giant creature was drawing near. "Do you...sense something, boy? Something bad?" the White Shepard barked ferociously as if trying to warn her of the impending doom.

Hewie felt that he could understand her to a degree. Fiona was a human and couldn't understand him. But didn't she realize? With those crazy castle people still alive, they would eventually venture out and seek her? Especially the voice without a body...he believed he'd heard Fiona mention something him slapping the maid three years ago. For some reason, he already felt like the trouble was here...his white fur was standing on pure edge. The dog knew he had to be careful...if he attacked a wrong person, he would be ferociously scolded by his mistress. Lately though, some of the people in town had been acting a little too friendly for his likes.

"Oh please, calm down. You're going to make me have a panic attack..." the girl breathed heavily. "There's no one here so you don't have to worry about it. We'll leave them alone, and they'll leave us alone." She found herself distrusting her own words as she cleaned up the box and sat the key back inside, a keepsake of the night she had spent on a true haunting ground.

"Come on, boy, it's getting late. I think we should start getting ready for bed. You know, Hewie," the both of them headed for her cabinet drawer, "I don't think I ever caught the maid's name. I bet it was something like Bella or Donna or Violet." she suggested, taking the maid's odd hair color into consideration. Strangely, this little talk with the dog was making her feel better despite what it was actually about. "I think that big man's name was Debila? It was something in Latin, that's for sure. The hand's note said Lorenzo, but I never even got to see his face..." she shivered as the backside of her last recollection came into view. She'd never seen his full face, but the lower, tan part of his face was just as memorable and attractive, "He was the keeper of the castle, and the one who showed me that gruesome thing."

The friends climbed onto the giant, queen's mattress and snuggled under the covers. Fiona had lit a candle while she talked in the hopes of it casting some light, to scare away the shadows of the night. "To think...the nerve of that man. _'You will be mine!'_. Huh, how creepy. What was his name? Richard? Something like that. Hm?" Looking to her right, Fiona could faintly make out the curve of the dog beside her, lost in sleep. Nodding to herself, she settled herself down to sleep.

Late into the night, Fiona couldn't stop herself from dreaming of a huge castle filled with alchemical secrets and hiding places galore. Of the towering, innocent creature, and the beautiful, robotic maid. And of course, a hooded, silver-tongued man whispering lustfully into her ear, _'Let me into your womb.'_

_'My name is Riccardo, and let it be a sin if you forget.'_

_

* * *

_

_**This was meant to, obviously, be a continuation of the Ending C, Dona Nobis Pacem, which means Give Me Peace (for those of you who forgot). I'm sorry if it spoiled anything. **_

_**There was meant to an implied pairing for Fiona and Riccardo, but I don't think I made it evident enough. Also, I wanted to point out during Hewie's short 'POV', when mentions the people in town, I originally meant for him to mean Riccardo but couldn't find anywhere to actually put it in. Just picture him walking around downtown in his leather coat and fedora! :)**_


End file.
